grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mina Beff
Bernadette "Mina" Beff is Trina's best friend and lackey. Despite wanting to express her own opinion, she wishes to be as cool as Trina and does whatever she asks her to, no matter if she pushes herself too far, or gets injured. She is voiced by Denise Oliver. Biography Concept Biography Mina is a sweet, nerdy girl who is very nice and loyal to her friends. She gave herself the purpose to be the best friend forever to all of her friends ad she is very committed to fulfilling this duty. Her last name "Beff" is similar to the term "BFF" which is one of the main reasons why she does this. However, Mina's best friend is Trina Riffin. Trina is very rude and abusive to Mina and treats her like a slave, making her a very bad friend for Mina. However, Mina still loves Trina very much and she is highly tolerant of Trina's cruelty. No matter how ridiculously horrible Trina acts toward her, she is always shown to effortlessly keep a happy attitude without any struggle or hesitation whatsoever. Although Mina is always getting stepped on by the bossy and self centered Trina, she enjoys the "rub-off" popularity she gets for being by the side of the girl that she sees as a glamorous and beloved plastic despite the fact that Trina is not popular at all because of how everybody knows how horrible Trina really is. In the episode "Space Jammin'," it was revealed that Carrie is Mina's little sister and she has a cat called Dr Purr. Although it has never been seen much in the show, this means that they must have a strong relationship with each other. Not much is known about Mina's early life since it hasn't been seen in the show before. However, on some occasions in the show, she will mention what her life was like long ago. It has been confirmed that Mina's name was originally Bernadette. This was until Trina became friends with her and she forced Bernadette to legally change her name to Mina just so that their names would rhyme. Appearance Mina has dark-teal hair and black cat-eyed spectacles. She wears a burnt autumn turtleneck sleeveless sweater and military green shorts. She wears long, white above the knee- socks and black, short-heeled plimsolls. She has thick black eye brows and is about average height. Personality Mina is a really nice and selfless girl who is always being nice to anyone no matter who they are and what they do. She seems to be friends with Trina and at the same time, is being nice to her worst enemies. She doesn't seem to care when she gets abused and hurt, which is seen mostly when it shows how terribly Trina hurts her. No matter how much she gets disrespected by someone, she will always continue to respect and be nice to that person. She is also very intelligent and great at math. She is one of the nerds at Elementary High, and is part of the nerd club. She also has strange abilities and surprising strength for her size, such as being able to throw people out of a crowd with her elbows at Candy Jams's concert and being able to carry Trina a long distance. Relationships Trina Riffin Trina is Mina's best friend, but Trina seems to abuse her and mistreat her like a slave. Mina seems to be okay with that most of the time. Trina usually scares her with the way she always yells and seems so mean. Mina would probably be a much nicer girl if it were not for Trina forcing her to do evil things and trying to ruin Grojband. Even after all of the mean things Trina does to her, she still seems to be okay with her being her friend and when she stops being her friend and starts neglecting her like she did in the episode All You Need is Cake. Despite her constant mistreatment, there are times such as Group Hug where Mina shows just how much she values her friendship with Trina, and how Trina genuinely needs Mina. Mina goes out of her way to do whatever she wants for Trina because she loves her so much. Although Mina has always been the underdog in her relationship with Trina, she has been seen standing up to Trina and dominating her in the episodes A Knight to Remember and Hear Us Rock Part 2. Nick Mallory Like many girls, Mina is in love with Nick, but for the most she finds herself having to help hook him up with Trina, rather than doing what she wants to do, and date him herself. This is probably because she's a nerd and thinks she has no chances with a guy as hot and popular as him so she doesn't even bother trying, but when things come up with her actually thinking he might have chances with her, she seems to be more in love with him than before. She goes on a double date with him in Saxsquatch, and he seems to like Mina more than Trina. Grojband Working alongside Trina, Mina does everything she does meaning that Mina must hate Grojband. However, these may not be Mina's true feelings for them. Being the nice and happy girl she is, Mina gets along with everybody which means that she might truly like Grojband but she acts as though she hates them because Trina makes her. Carrie Beff Carrie is Mina's little sister. Although they haven't been seen interacting much in the show, the two of them are shown to get along and love each other dearly on the occasions that they do. In the episode Space Jammin', Mina was seen waiting to see Carrie's performance at Sludgefest. Also in this episode, Mina states that she is her sister. When Corey asked Mina where Trina was, Mina replied with, "My sister just came down and took her into a large spaceship". In the episode Kon-Fusion, the two of them fumped each other and said "Fumps up sis!" in a happy way when they saw each other. Family *'Carrie Beff' - Carrie is Mina's little sister. The two of them love each other dearly. One of the reasons Trina likes Mina so much might be because her sister is the leader of the worst enemies of Grojband. *'Dr. Purr': Dr. Purr is Mina's pet cat. Mina loves Dr. Purr and she is seen petting him and cuddling with him, whenever they're seen together. Minor Roles and Episode Absences Although she is a main character, Mina has constantly been neglected, left without dialogue, or even entirely left out of certain episodes. *Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls (cameo) *Dreamreaver Part 2 (no lines) *Myme Disease (absent) *The Pirate Lounge for Me (absent) Trivia *Mina's name was originally Bernadette, until Trina became friends with her and forced her to change it to Mina so that their names would rhyme. *Mina's catchphrase is "Bam Indeed." She says this in response every time Trina says "Bam!" She has said this in the episodes "Dance of the Dead," "Monster of Rock," and "One Plant Band." *Mina's last name "Beff" comes the the abbreviated term for "Best Friends Forever." *In the episode "Creepaway Camp," it was revealed that Mina had a fear of bugs. *Mina shares similarities with Beth from Total Drama: both wear glasses, both are slaves to an antagonist of the show (in Beth's case Heather), and both eventually stood up to their antagonist (which Mina did in Hear Us Rock Part 2). ** Her surname even sounds similar to "Beth". *Mina's design is based off of Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo, with both of them having similar hairstyles as well as wearing glasses and orange turtle necks. *Mina was seen without her glasses in the episodes Kon-Fusion and Who Are You. *She has the same hairstyle as her sister. Their hair is similar in color as well. *Although she may seem nice and powerless at most times, Mina has a very furious and rebellious angry side which she has expressed in the episodes A Knight to Remember, Group Hug, and Hear Us Rock Part 2. Gallery Trina and Mina toungue barf.png CWACOMB.31.jpg Mina reminds Trina that she's not in the episode.jpg Mina breaks Trina's imagination.jpg Mina reading to Trina.png Oh Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaa, would you be a dear and fetch of me the HOTLINE PHONE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Mina waves the checkered flag of holy grail.jpg She says that it will be a lot of fun.jpg Mina feed Emo Trina.jpg It's great to have a friend who doesn't yell at me.jpg Trina is not letting this crap stand in the way of her date with Nick.jpg Mina and Nick.png Trina hating Mina.png File:Let's go math up a smoothie mah baybeh!.jpg Mina tells her a little something something.jpg Mina curdles with Nick for warmth.jpg Mina in the soda.jpg YOU'RE_STEALING_HIM_FROM_ME!!!.jpg THE SWAMP MONSTER ATE TRINA!!!.jpg Trina and Mina are fanzies.png Mina likes the hint.png Char 99730 thumb.jpg Mina Pumping Air.png But then a bright light from the sky gets her attention.jpg Mina drops the tissue.jpg By the time I drop this tissue ....jpg Mina goes into diary mode!.jpg Mina Diary Mode.png Mina makes a horrendous demand.jpg Corey Yippin' Da Mina.png Mtcl .jpg Mina Mina is renamed AGAIN as Mina image Funny bunny birds wiry Mi na.jpg Mina is locked in crap.jpg Trina will burn Mina in a blaze!!!.jpg WHEN I SAY STOP BENDING BETTER THAN ME, MINA, WHO AM I GOING TO KILL IF I'M IGNORED?!.jpg Mina doing Indian yoga.jpg Brutal dance transition.jpg Mina says Yes.jpg Trina roars out at Mina.png Fumps up sis.jpg Dance dance.jpeg Mina and Trina at the Movies.png Shut up Mina.png Mina Standing up to Trina.png SHUT UP MINA! YOU SUCK!.jpg TRINA HATES MINA FACE!!!.jpg References *http://grojband.blogspot.com/2012/06/mina.html See also Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Teenagers Category:8th Grade Category:Female Category:Recurring Characters Category:Beff Category:Nerds Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Nick's Love Interests Category:Enemies of Grojband